heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Prescott
Nathan Prescott is a character that appeared in Life is Strange and one of the primary antagonists of the game. Involvement Life is Strange "Chrysalis" Nathan arrived to the girls bathroom before Chloe Price in a panic. He attempted to keep his head by talking to himself, unaware that Max Caulfield was hiding behind the stall on the far end of the bathroom. When Chloe arrived, she was quick to get down to business about the money. Nathan, refusing to cooperate, warned Chloe to leave his family out of their business when she threatened to tell his family about his drug dealing. Pulling a gun on her, Nathan threatened to kill her, suggesting no one would miss her if she was shot. When Chloe pushed Nathan away from her in an attempt to escape, Nathan accidentally pulled the trigger on his gun and killed her. Before he could panic, Max intervened, rewinding time without realizing it until the events from before repeated themselves. After leaving Mark Jefferson's class, Max waited until Nathan and Chloe entered the girls bathroom. She acted quick enough, grabbing a hammer from under a cleaning cart and sounding the alarm. Chloe was able to attack Nathan and escape. Nathan, not wanting to be discovered, ran out of the bathroom before he was seen with the gun. Nathan was asked to report to Principal Wells office after Max confessed to seeing him with a gun in the girls bathroom. Angry that he was reported, Nathan tracked Max down to the parking lot where he found her with Warren Graham. Once he knew it was here, he demanded to know what she told Principal Wells. When she responds with the truth, albeit with the omission of his name, Nathan corrected her, saying that she reported him specifically to the office. Unimpressed with his intimation tactics, Max tells Nathan to get help. Angrier, Nathan demands that she stop trying to analyze him. Warren attempts to step in and defend Max, but Nathan headbutts him, knocking him to the ground. Grabbing Max around the neck, Nathan grabbed Max from behind her neck and continued to tell her that no one got away with threatening and pushing him around. Max scratched him in the face, giving her time to push away from him. At the same time, Chloe arrived and allowed Max to escape after Warren tackled Nathan to the ground. Nathan attacked Warren until he was stopped by David Madsen, a security guard at Blackwell. As it begins to snow in Arcadia Bay, Nathan sits outside a picnic table with a camera. taking pics of naked girls "Out of Time" TBA "Chaos Theory" TBA "Dark Room" TBA "Polarized" TBA Allies *Victoria Chase *Hayden *Rachel Amber *Taylor Christensen *Courtney Enemies *Chloe Price *Max Caulfield *Kate Marsh *Warren Graham *David Madsen *Principal Wells Appearances Life is Strange *"Chrysalis" *"Out of Time" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Arcadia Bay Residents Category:Blackwell Academy Characters Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:American Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair